


Trouble in Paradise

by DarkDemon



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE, yuri on ice
Genre: Fluff, It's kinda short, M/M, One Shot, Trouble In Paradise, Yuuri's POV, but cute, little bit of angst i guess, lover's spat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDemon/pseuds/DarkDemon
Summary: After their first fight as a couple, Yuuri feels absolutely horrible and tracks Viktor down at the rink so they can talk about it.





	

Yuuri shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat, idly watching his breath turn to smoke and disappear into the cold air as he walked. He was alone today on his journey to the oh-so-familiar ice rink, but he didn’t think he’d be the only one there and he could feel a small sense of dread and regret growing in his stomach. 

How long had they been dating? Four months? And this had been their first real fight and it had been over something so unbelievably petty. Yuuri wasn’t even sure what was wrong. He’d just woken up grumpy with a headache and everything seemed so annoying to him. Every little thing. He still felt horrible about it. He could still remember the hurt expression on Viktor’s face when Yuuri had called him annoying over- well, Yuuri couldn’t even remember what he’d said was annoying. He’d just been annoyed. 

Viktor had taken off after that. Not angrily, of course. He just quietly got his coat and shoes on and left. At the time, Yuuri had been too angry to care. But, as soon as the door shut and Viktor was no longer in the house, he felt immensely horrible. Viktor had been cheerful, trying to make Yuuri feel better and what did he get in return? Yuuri pissily calling him annoying for it. Some boyfriend he was. 

So now, he was walking to the rink late in the day. He’d decided to give Viktor some time alone before he went to talk about. Or, at least, that’s what he was saying. Truth was, he was terrified to go talk to Viktor about it. He’d been so hurt and upset. What would he say? What would he do? What if he decided to leave? Yuuri didn’t want to think about it, but he knew it was a very real possibility. 

And he could feel that sense of dread grow as he stood outside the rink. He stared at the doors for a long minute, trying to decide what he was going to say. How do you say sorry for being a total dick? Maybe he’d hug him and apologize a lot. That seemed like the best course of action. With that in mind, he pushed open the doors and went inside. 

Of course, since he knew Viktor would be on the ice, he changed into his skates, too. He needed to be able to get to his boyfriend as quick as possible, right? Also, skating together always seemed to fix tense situations between them. 

Stepping from the locker room, he could hear the sound of skates on the ice. It was soft and relaxing. Only one person. He made his way to the edge of the rink, lifting his eyes to watch Viktor. He didn’t seem to know Yuuri was there. His expression told that he was deep in thought. His lips were pressed firmly into a frown and his eyes only stared at the ice ahead of him. He clearly wasn’t actually there. 

But even his distracted skating was mesmerizing. The way he moved on the ice had always been something Yuuri loved. He always skated with such confidence and grace. It was the source of so many skater’s inspiration. They wanted to be like Viktor and surpass him. Yuuri didn’t think it was possible to be anywhere close to as amazing as Viktor was. Both skating and as a person.

As he watched, Viktor seemed to have decided he’d do something more than skate around the rink an uncountable amount of times. There was a short moment where his knees bent just enough so that he could get himself off the ground, then he was in the air. Yuuri was sure it was going to be a perfect triple salchow. But, there was an over rotation, a misjudge on footing and-  _ clap _ . 

The sound of a body hitting ice full force echoed through the building. For a moment, Yuuri had no idea what happened or what do about it. He’d  _ never  _ seen Viktor mess up. On anything. It seemed impossible. 

While his mind was still trying to come to grips with what happened, his body moved on its own. He took off onto the ice faster than he thought he ever could. There was a quick frantic moment of him starting from the opening of the rink and him getting across the ice to the body that was now trying to push itself up. 

“Viktor!” he was sure it was already known that he was there, but he still felt the need to clarify it for some reason.

A very confused Viktor had pushed himself up so a sitting position by the time Yuuri got to him. His hand was covering his face and when he heard his name being called, he slid it up to his hair so he could look at Yuuri. Yuuri could faintly see the hurt still lingering in his eyes and it sent a pain straight through his heart. He offered Viktor a hand. 

“Are you okay?” Yuuri’s hand was left untouched, so he retracted it slowly. 

For a moment, it looked like Viktor might question what the definition of ‘okay’ was, but seemed to decide against it and just dropped his eyes. 

“I’m fine. Just a mistake,” he replied. His voice was quiet. 

He was acting so much different than Yuuri had ever seen him and it was concerning. It almost seemed to confirm his fears that Viktor was going to leave him. He moved back a little as Viktor pushed himself up from the ground. 

Up close, Yuuri could see that Viktor had been working himself to death. He was clearly exhausted. Sweat fell from his forehead, matting his hair to his skin and his breaths came in heavy pants between parted lips, the marks under his eyes were darker than usual only making him look paler than usual. Yuuri almost wanted to demand he go sit down, but that wouldn’t help the situation in the slightest. 

Viktor only returned his gaze for a moment before looking away and skating off slowly. Yuuri opened his mouth to say something, but couldn’t get his voice to work. He had no idea one little fight like that could have affected Viktor so much. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor spoke, pulling him out of his pathetic trance, “Can I ask you something?” 

Why would he have to ask to ask something? Still, Yuuri nodded. Then, he realized Viktor had his back to him and couldn’t see him nod, so he verbally replied with a nervous, “Uh, yeah.”

“Do I really annoy you?” this was when Viktor turned to look at him. It looked like he was trying to hide his expressions, but failing horribly and letting them all be open to the world.Yuuri thought he looked vulnerable and it was something he hoped to never see again. There was a pause, then Viktor continued, “Do you want me to leave?”

“No!” Yuuri replied almost a second after the first question. The loud answer echoed off the walls and it sent a wave of silence between them. 

The questions hurt. Viktor leaving was the only thing he was absolutely terrified of. He’d never want Viktor to think he  _ wanted  _ him to leave. He could feel tears sting his eyes and he tried to push them away because the last thing he needed to do was cry. 

“I just- I-” Yuuri stumbled over his words. He didn’t what he wanted to say. He didn’t know what he  _ could  _ say to make this situation better, “I’d never want you to leave, I just-”

Before he could say anything else, Viktor had slid over to him and wrapped his arms tightly around him. It was a silent accepting to an apology that never truly came out. Yuuri cherished the feeling and slid his arms around Viktor, gripping his shirt and burying his face in his shoulder. He needed this hug like he needed air.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri muttered into the fabric of Viktor’s shirt. He was still trying not to cry, “I didn’t mean what I said.”

“I know,” Viktor’s voice was soft and comforting. His attitude had changed completely and that was obvious. He wasn’t struggling with himself anymore, he was back to being confident and the perfect person he always was.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to TheShippingGhost for being my amazing editor.


End file.
